<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mint Gum by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417755">Mint Gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but he doesnt know that hehe), Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cussing, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, M/M, PG, connor who is conner, how do I tag things, i dont have the full story planned out so I'll tag more as I go, idk there might be angst but prob not, they dont know eachother in this au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a part time job at 7/11 which he hates.<br/>Evan comes in one night to buy gum.<br/>Hijinks and the slowest of slow burns ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Beck &amp; Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen &amp; Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, mentioned Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Evan is a wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is literally the first fanfic I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's bad. also I wrote this very late so sorry for any possible spelling mistakes. also sorry it's so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared Kleinman twiddled his thumbs behind the cash register of 7/11. He glanced at his watch. 3am.<br/>

“God damn it 2 hours until my shift’s over” he grumbled. He barely understood the idea of stores being open for 24 hours. What crackhead goes into a gas station at 3am? What crackhead is working at a gas station at 3 am? He sighed. He was considering just making a run for it, when he heard a chime. Shit. That means there's a customer.<br/>
“if there's anything you need help with let me know.” he said flatly looking at the ceiling. He was met with a nervous mumble in reply. He casually looked over at the new customer.<br/>

It looked to be a boy about his age with blonde hair and some dumb blue polo shirt. The way the kid was nervously walking around the store, seemed to imply he had no idea what he was looking for.<br/>

“Sweet jesus it's one of those..” Jared mumbled, leaning forward. “Hey man, again, If you need help finding anything, I’m right here” he called out. He had no interest in talking to the dude, but he wanted him out of there as soon as possible. He fell back onto the wall behind the counter and stared at the ceiling again. After about 3 minutes, he felt someone in front of him.<br/>

“I- um hi yes..” the blonde boy squeaked out. “Do you- wait.. Um do you have like- um..”<br/>

good god this kid can barely get a single word out...<br/>

“Is there any like- mint gum..? Oh god.. Nevermind I can find it-” the boy started, but was interrupted by Jared’s laughter.<br/>

“Oh my god, You’ve been wandering around this store for the past 15 minutes for GUM??” Jared chuckled. The boy turned bright red<br/>

‘I- oh my god.. It’s fine I can go find it mysel-” he was once again cut off.<br/>

“Pffft oh my god- I can’t breathe- dude you are a wreck. I can’t let you loose by yourself in the store again, or else I’ll be here for another hour. Mint gum was it?”<br/>
The boy nodded timidly.<br/>

“Ok, lemme take you to it, jesus.” Jared knew this was unnecessary, but something had compelled him to do it. He stepped out from behind the counter and stood next to the kid he had been speaking to. He now realized that this “kid” was actually much taller than him, which made him a bit embarrassed that this dude he’d been ragging on for the past 5 minutes looked almost 3 years older than him.<br/>

Jared led him over to the section of the store where the gum was located.<br/>

“Here’s your prized treasure,” he exhaled pointing to the item. “By the way, I’m Jared.”<br/>

The boy seemed to be caught off guard by the offering of his name. “I- uh.. I’m Evan” he stammered.<br/>

“By the way, Evan, what the fuck are you doing at 3 am buying mint gum at some random gas station?” Jared asked.<br/>

“Oh- well I kinda ran out of power while driving to pick up my mom, I have an electric car, so I stopped here to get some because you guys have one of the only Plugs in town, but I looked inside, and I thought that you might think I was weird if I just got gas and nothing else so I just stopped inside real quick..” Evan blurted out in one quick breath.<br/>

“Wait.. Think you were weird? I’ve had much weirder people come in here, trust me.” Jared chuckled.<br/>

There was a moment of silence.<br/>

“Hold on, pick up your mom? Jesus, go do that dummy! She’s probably been waiting for half an hour!” Jared pushed him towards the door, and Evan seemed to get the gist and bolted over his car, which, indeed, seemed to be electric.<br/>

“What a dork” Jared grinned as he plopped back down behind the counter to count away the minutes until he was off the hook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if I'm a big dumb and don't know how electric cars work. I tried to google it, but that didn't really help. (also I just wanna say that Evan should drive an electric car in canon because that makes sense goddammit)<br/>anyways, please be sure to comment any critiques you have :D<br/>chapter 2 will be out very soon as well &gt;.&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jared lies, Evan is less of a wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just as an aside, I’d like to imagine this takes place the summer after Evan broke his arm. (Also no Conner in this story because I don’t want to have to deal with that shit)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Jared had first met Evan. He had not seen him since, which was to be expected. It's not like Evan was a regular customer or anything.<br/>On this night, he found himself in a strikingly familiar situation. Working the graveyard shift while literally everyone else in town slept. I mean, that’s what it seemed like, because, oh what a shocker, Jared had no customers once more. <br/>Though unlike most nights, the manager had caught Jared on his phone during work hours and forbade him from using it again. So, he couldn’t even pull his phone out and scroll through Reddit to pass the time. Almost as if his prayers were being answered, he heard a chime come from the door. He looked up to see none other than Evan standing at the entrance. <br/>“..Oh-! hey dude, your car lose battery again?” Jared chuckled.<br/>“um... Actually no...” Evan responded. “after I left, I realized that I hadn’t paid you for the gum and I just thought...” he pulled 2-dollar bills from his pocket. “I could do that now...?”<br/>Jared laughed and said “c’mon man, it was like a week ago. My boss didn’t even notice, so your totally off the hook for it.”<br/>“I- well... really?” Evan stuttered.<br/>“It was like 1.15! Your completely fine.” <br/>“...ok...” Evan mumbled and he started to leave, until something in Jared told him to stop him.<br/>“wait-!” he shouted. Holy fuck what was he doing? This was so dumb.. “It’s hella boring here, and I have absolutely nothing to do, so could you maybe stay for a few minutes...?” good god that was pathetic. Good job Mr. Kleinman, you are officially the saddest person in the world.<br/>Evan looked at him slightly confused, before nodding and walking back over to the counter. <br/>“God sorry it just gets so mind numbingly boring here, I need something to do.” Jared sighed and draped his arms over the counter.<br/>“No, it’s fine.” Evan chirped. Jared looked up at Evan’s face and actually focused on it for the first time. He had short, dirty blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. Freckles lined his cheeks and nose, and he  noticed they also made their way down his arms as well. <br/>Jared realized he had probably been staring for way too long and turned his head quickly in embarrassment. <br/>“Um, I don’t know, tell me some funny stories to pass the time” he managed to say, slowly turning his head back.<br/>“Oh-! Ummm….” Evan contemplated. “A few months ago I broke my arm. It’s kind of funny how I guess”<br/>Jared rested his head on the counter, disregarding how gross it probably was. “Really? How?” <br/>“Well” Evan started “Last summer I worked as an apprentice park ranger at Ellison state park. You know that place?”<br/>Jared nodded..<br/>“Well, there was this huge 40ft tall oak tree, so I climbed it and-“<br/>“Oh my god did you fall?” Jared exclaimed lifting his head up while chuckling.<br/>“I- yes. Anyways, for like 10 minutes after I fell I just kinda sat there waiting for someone to come and get me, ‘any second now’ I kept saying to myself ‘aaaaany second’”<br/>“..did they..?”<br/>“I… no. No one came.”<br/>“Jesus Christ man that’s not a funny story. Way to bring down the mood.” Jared said laying his head back down. “Also, you fell out of a fucking tree? Are you some kind of acorn or something?” Jared felt a little guilty of making fun of this pathetic story, but it was an accident so he felt it was justified.<br/>“Haha… yeah I guess..” Evan looked down at his arms.<br/>“My last summer was the shit. My bunk dominated in capture the flag, and I got to second base with this Israeli army chick.” Jared lied. He wasn’t about to tell this stranger he spent his summer locked in his room googling ‘am I gay?’ Quizzes. <br/>Spoiler alert: he was.<br/>Evan seemed to giggle at this statement.<br/>“Wait, do you not believe me?” Jared questioned <br/>“I- no, no,” Evan smiled turning away. <br/>The little shit was into him. Damn it.  <br/>Jared stretched out himself behind the counter.<br/>“Alright dumbass I think I’m gonna ditch for now.” Jared plopped the keys onto the counter for the next employee to pick up. “C’mon. You are legally no longer allowed in the store” he nudged Evan as he exited the register.<br/>“I-oh ok” Evan scrambled to pick up his phone and car keys off the counter before following Jared out the door. Like a true gentleman, Jared held it open for him to exit. As his boss had said, ‘customers first’.<br/>As Jared walked to his car, he noticed Evan was following him.<br/>“Dude, what are you doing?” He said turning around. Even in the dark he could see Evan going red.<br/>“I-umm.. god I’m sorry-“ Evan stammered. Jared laughed and gave him a small punch in the arm.<br/>“Jesus man no need to get all stuttery. It’s fine.” He chuckles. He  opened the car door, but he stopped just before closing it. “Hey.. uhh.. maybe you could also come tomorrow night? Same time maybe? I don’t know, I just need someone to get me through the night I guess” <br/>Evan looked a little taken aback by the offer, but still gave a shy nod.<br/>“Great! See you then!” Jared exclaimed, and quickly shut the door so Evan would t see how hard he was blushing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to make this one a bit longer, but my attention span is short so it was kinda hard :,(<br/>(Also sorry if this was kinda fillery I just needed a reason for Jared to know about Evan breaking his arm)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it's Jareds turn to be the wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If any outsider were to start looking in on the situation without any prior knowledge, things would look the same. Jared sat behind the counter, quietly fiddling with a pen.  </p><p>If any psychic's where to pass through however, they would hear Jared internally screaming and questioning why he was panicking so much.  </p><p>Evan was coming, which shouldn’t be that big of a deal. He had already come 2 separate times. What was so different? </p><p>Well this time Jared had invited him. Fuck why did he do that? To be completely honest, he had no real idea why, but the past is the past.  </p><p>He put himself in this situation. Goddamn it past him, why do you have to be such a dumbass?  </p><p>He was very busy yelling internally at himself when Evan walked in, noticeably later than before.  </p><p>“oh, thank god,” Evan sighed. “I thought you weren't here and made me come as some prank” </p><p>“why would you think that?” Jared said leaning on the counter. </p><p>“oh- well there was no other car in the parking lot, so I thought-” </p><p>Jared cut him off “ohhh that. Well I had my friend Alana drop me off today. My parents stopped paying my car insurance and I don’t trust myself enough not to crash as soon as I get in.” </p><p>“wait... Alana Beck?” Evan asked sitting down. </p><p>Jared nodded. </p><p>“Oh my gosh I know her. Wait, do we go to the same school? How have we not met before now?” </p><p>“wait you’re telling me you're not some junior in college?” Jared laughed. </p><p>“I- no... well I’ll be a freshman when summers over. I honestly still don’t feel ready.” </p><p>“hm. I’m gonna take a year off before I think” Jared sighed. “I don’t know, I just don’t have anything I’m interested in. Maybe video game design, but that’s more of a hobby since I’m pretty shit at it.” </p><p>“I bet your better than you think!” Evan smiled. Holy shit that was adorable- </p><p>“what are you majoring in?” Jared said changing the subject. He’s rather not talk about his failed coding attempts that make him look like an idiot. </p><p>“creative writing.” he stated. “It’s not really my favorite thing, but I’m good at it so...” </p><p>“hm. I can see that. I mean, you already look like some dude you would see in a ‘meet the author’ section.” </p><p>Evan laughed at that. His laugh was pretty cute too... fuck why is he analyzing some kids laugh? That’s totally not super creepy.  </p><p>“heh.. I guess so...” Evan chuckled. “I don’t know. I’ve only ever written for therapy before and-” he cut himself off. “I- I mean.. Uh.. Shit" Jared could see the blush forming on his cheeks. </p><p>“c’mon man, it’s fine if you go to therapy. A lot more people do than you would think” Jared sighed. “also watch your fucking language asshat” </p><p>Evan chuckled, but there was a long moment of silence. He was obviously thinking about something he’d rather not. </p><p>“Oh!! About those games you said you made..” </p><p>“UUgH nooo stop....” Jared fell back against the wall “They really are shit. Just trust me on that.” </p><p>“no please, elaborate on their shittyness” Evan replied with a hand gesture. </p><p>“well.. God the thing is I’m completely self-taught, and I’ll spend a whole day on one asset, only for me to realized I completely screwed something up, and I can't even use it” Jared gave in “So most of my ‘games’ are just barely completed messes because I’m a dumbass who can’t get things to work right” </p><p>“Isn't that why people go to school? To get better at something?” </p><p>Huh. Jared had never really thought about it like that before. </p><p>All the sudden his phone started to ring.  </p><p>“shit sorry, let me get that” Jared scrambled towards his backpack. “Don’t tell my boss I was on it please” </p><p>“I won’t” Evan laughed. </p><p>“hello?” Jared said holding the phone up to his ear. </p><p>“Hi Jared!” Alana’s voice answered. “Sorry, but I can’t pick you back up tonight. Zoe needed me for something, and my title as best girlfriend in the world cannot be challenged.” </p><p>“I- come on! I literally have no one else to come get me!” </p><p>“sorry man. I can’t tonight. Duty calls! I'll call you tomorrow, ok?” <br/>“ugh.. Fine" </p><p>He hung up the phone. </p><p>“welp. My ride just bailed out on me. I have no clue what I’m going to do now.”  </p><p>“oh- um... I could drive you home...?”  </p><p>That almost sent Jared into a panic attack for god knows what reason </p><p>“I- uhh- oh... sure” it seems it was Jared's turn to be the stuttering mess. </p><p>“great-! You wanna go now..?” </p><p>Jared looked at his watch. He still had an hour left of his shift, but tonight was pretty slow. </p><p>“yeah.. Sounds good!” </p><p>Evan got up and walked out the door. Jared followed him. </p><p>They walked up to Evan’s car, and both got inside. Jared examined his surroundings.  </p><p>The seats were white and comfortable, and there seemed to be 2 of those scented trees hanging on the mirror. Royal Pine and Summer Linen. He also noticed several more packs of the same scents sitting on the dashboard, presumably for when the 2 currently being used ran out.  </p><p>There was also something on an arm rest that caught his eye. The very same gum to get them acquainted in the first place was sitting right next to Evan. It seemed several pieces had already been taken out of it. </p><p>“Mind if I have one?” Jared motioned towards the gum. </p><p>“oh-! Of course-!” Evan said starting the car, </p><p>Jared scooped up the small pack and popped one out into his mouth. He had never really been too fond of gum. When he was little, he would forget to throw it out, and would just place it onto counters and shit, so he was banned from ever really having it. This created a kind of distaste for it, but something about this particular pack seemed special. </p><p>They began driving off, and Evan passed his phone over to Jared. </p><p>“here, put in your address.” </p><p>Jared took the phone and fumbled to put his address into google maps. Evans phone was really warm and- oh shit it’s probably been in his pocket the whole time. Fuck do not think about that you disaster. </p><p>He shakily handed Evan back his phone. </p><p>They sat in silence for a while driving down the roads. It wasn’t awkward, just peaceful.  </p><p>They eventually drove up to Jared's driveway. </p><p>“welp. This is me. So long buddy” </p><p>“ok..! I’ll come again tomorrow night too!” Evan closed the door and drove off. </p><p>He's offering to come this time...  </p><p>That made Jared feel very warm as he walked into his house. </p><p>His mom was sitting at the kitchen table, presumably eating some late-night snack. Both of their sleep schedules were completely fucked it seemed. </p><p>“welcome home jare.” she said looking up. “that wasn’t Alana's car... who drove you home?” </p><p>“oh, another friend of mine”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh oh we're gonna start pining soon brace yourself folks<br/>(also I'm so sorry if the game design thing was completely wrong I've never coded a thing in my life-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jared 'Gay Trainwreck' Kleinman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for time skip I just really love writing Gay Disaster Jared who's aware of how much of a Gay Disaster he is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so it began. </p><p>Every night, Evan would drive to Jared’s house and they would drive to 7/11. When his shift was over, (or more often than not an hour or so before his shift was over) they would get back into Evan’s car and drop him back off at his house. </p><p>They never saw each other outside of this system. For all Jared knew, Evan was some sort of vampire that could only come out at night. </p><p>Evan slowly opened up the more they did this. Jared learned that Evan's real name was actually Mark, but hated how it reminded his of his father, so he goes by his middle name. Jared couldn’t imagine what it would be like to only have one parent in your life. Both his mom and his dad were happily married, and had been for years. </p><p>Jared also realized something else. </p><p>Every time he would see Evan, he would feel the dumb butterflies in his stomach, and he would feel all warm inside. Now, he’s not a complete idiot. He can put two and two together. He's accepted his sexuality, and doesn’t feel ashamed of it anymore.  </p><p>Well, not as much as he did. </p><p>It had helped when he came out to his parents, and they had accepted him... </p><p>Ugh. Anyways, back to Evan: Again, Jared’s not a dumbass. Well, when it comes to this at least. He was very aware that he had developed a teensy little baby crush on Evan. </p><p>That’s it, a baby crush. Yeah. He can live with that. </p><p>“God sorry I was so late” Evan interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“oh- no it’s fine” Jared said back. He had completely forgot he was just picked up by Evan. Fuck, he was so tired of wondering if he liked him back. If he even liked dudes at all..... </p><p>Ok. Time to take action. </p><p>“hey, you know what, Let’s skip work today.” </p><p>“I-what? Jared, your already on thin ice with your boss for constantly leaving before you shift ends! You’ll get fired!” </p><p>Jared scoffed “c’mon dude I fucking hate that job. If they fire me, good riddance” </p><p>Evan looked uncertain for a second before speaking “ok, what would we even do?” </p><p>“...I don’t know, what's open at midnight?” </p><p>“7/11?” Evan chuckled </p><p>Jared laughed and relaxed a bit. It felt good to just talk.  </p><p>“hmm....” Jared shot up and snapped his fingers “waffle house! Their open 24 hours, plus waffle house is the shit!” </p><p>“...waffle house? Hm... I’ve heard of it, but I don’t think I’ve ever actually been” </p><p>Jared made an offended expression “how DARE any friend of mine not go to waffle house! Alright, pass your phone dipshit that’s where we’re going” </p><p>Evan complied giggling and Jared punched the address into google maps.  </p><p>They sat in silence again while Evan drove. This let Jared get absorbed into his thoughts again. He turned to look towards Evan again. He was wearing a gray hoodie with 2 white stripes on the sleeves. Jared couldn't help but think about wearing it himself, a thought that made him blush so profusely he had to actually turn his head away. </p><p>Jesus Christ, a fucking thought made him that flustered? God.  </p><p>Honestly, whenever he thought about doing anything romantic with Evan, he got so warm and nervous he could barely function like a normal goddamn human being. </p><p>So, he tried his best not to. It was just harder when his itty-bitty crush got in the way of this. God feelings are shit. </p><p>“is this it?” Evan asked stopping in front of a lit-up diner. </p><p>Jared glanced up from his temporary daze. “yep.” he chirped, opening the door of the car. Evan followed suit. </p><p>They marched through the doors and slid into a booth.  </p><p>“hmmm” Jared mumbled picking up the menu “what are you gonna get?” </p><p>“I don't know, what's good?” </p><p>“oh, get the hash brown bowl. That’s some good shit.” </p><p>“umm.. Ok, sounds good.” </p><p>“heY WAITRESS” Jared called standing up in his seat “WE’RE READY TO ORDER” </p><p>“Jesus Christ Jared....” Evan muttered, turning red. </p><p>“oh, calm down, we’re the only ones here” Jared said as the waitress walked up. “two hash brown bowls please” he said without looking up. </p><p>The waitress jotted it down then walked back towards the kitchen, </p><p>“o-oh.. Thanks for ordering for me..” Evan mumbled, a smile forming on his face.  </p><p>FuCk why did he have to be so goddamn adorable? Like, we get it man, you’re an absolute cinnamon roll and a gift to our planet, no need to rub it in everyone's face. </p><p>“no problem man, I get it, people are scary sometimes” </p><p>Evan chuckled and looked back down at the menu, despite the fact he already ordered.  </p><p>Jared didn’t catch the fact he’d probably been staring for at least 5 minutes straight until the waitress came back to their table with 2 hash brown bowls. She placed them onto the table, and left. </p><p>“well she’s not very chatty” Jared remarked. </p><p>“neither were you the first night I came in.” Evan giggled “If I wasn’t a complete train wreck, we probably wouldn't have ever become friends” </p><p>“huh. I guess you’re right.” Jared sighed taking a bite. “oW OW JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT’S HOT” he exclaimed pulling away and fanning his tongue. “shit on a stick... do not eat that yet....” </p><p>Evan erupted into laughter “Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day-” he paused to wheeze “your stupid smug face getting burned... My lord..” </p><p>“are you making fun of my pain asshole?” Jared smirked leaning forward </p><p>“I learned from the best” Evan retorted. </p><p>Jared laughed and looked back down at his plate.  </p><p>Ok. </p><p>It might be a bit more than a baby crush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for ending it there but I thought it was a good chapter ending :,)<br/>(knowing me tho the next one will probably be up later tonight or tomorrow because I have some really good ideas for the next one and I'm excited 👀👀)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jared nearly has a panic attack over a hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat there, eating and talking for a while.  </p><p>Eventually, Jared checked his watch and noticed it had been almost 2 hours since Evan had first picked him up.  “hey, we’ve probably been driving these poor waitresses crazy. Let's go” </p><p>He didn’t wait for a response, and grabbed Evan’s arm, leading him towards the counter to pay. As soon as he realized what he’d done, he let go and turned towards the lady at the counter to avoid eye contact. </p><p>Like a true gentleman, he paid for all of the food, which rounded out to about 19 dollars. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to leave Jared almost flat broke afterwards.  </p><p>he sighed at his almost empty wallet and walked out the door. He was immediately met with what felt like a huge gust of cold wind  </p><p>“Jesus Christ” he shivered “It’s supposed to be summer, why is it so freezing?” </p><p>“I don’t think it’s too bad” Evan said walking out of the diner. </p><p>“of course, you don’t Mr. Giant warm hoodie” Jared spat trying to ball himself up as much as possible while still standing. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans, which was not suited for this sudden cold wind. </p><p>Evan walked up beside him and took off his hoodie. </p><p>“yeah, we get it, your unaffected” Jared mumbled begging to walk over to the car, but he stopped when he felt the hoodie being shoved into his arms. </p><p>“I- I'm fine without it... s-so you can wear it if y-you want” Evan stammered blushing. </p><p>Jared stood there for much longer than was probably normal. I mean, how the hell was he supposed to function when the exact thing that was making him panic earlier was actually happening?  </p><p>He tried to speak.  </p><p>What he attempted to say was: ‘thank you my dear hetero friend for this completely platonic offering of your dear hoodie for me to wear as a homie and nothing else’ </p><p>But what came out sounded more like: “I-uhh.. T-thanks- dude- I um- w-well you-” </p><p>Evan cracked a small smile and hurried towards the car probably expecting Jared to follow suit. </p><p>Instead, he remained there a stuttering flustered mess, gripping his crushes hoodie in his arms, expected to put it on like it was no big deal. </p><p>He finally snapped out of his daze, and looked down at the soft gray lump in his arms. </p><p>With a breath, he put it on. </p><p>It was indeed very warm. Jared couldn’t quite tell whether that was because of the fabric itself, or that Evan had been wearing It all night. </p><p>He hoped it was the latter. </p><p>He made his way over to the car, putting his hands in the pockets. This felt nice. Well, it felt nice and absolutely nerve-wracking for almost the same reasons. </p><p>He was wearing Evan’s hoodie... </p><p>HOLY FUCK HE WAS WEARING EVAN’S HOODIE. </p><p>There was a long period of time where neither of them spoke, but this time it was a lot more awkward than normal. Jared was still stunned, and Evan was avoiding eye contact like he was medusa.  </p><p>All the sudden, Jared's phone began to ring. He fumbled to get it out of his back pocket. </p><p>“hello.?” he squeaked into the phone. </p><p>“hey sweetie!” his mom’s voice answered back. Why was she calling him at almost 5 am? “I was just wondering where you were” </p><p>Oh great. Time to lie his ass off. “uh- at work. Where else would I be?” </p><p>“really?” she asked “because I just got a call from your boss that he went to check on the store and no one was inside.” </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“so, would you like to rethink your answer?” she said.  </p><p>“I- um.. I guess I was just in the bathroom or something when he came, I’m there I promise!” </p><p>“Jared.” </p><p>“uh- ok, fine. Me and Evan decided to go get something to eat instead.” </p><p>He heard a sigh from the other end. “god Jared, you can't skip out on work to hang out with your crush I-” </p><p>Jared cut her off “mY whAt mom, that’s not true.” he whispered into his phone “please shut up, he’s right next to me. Where did you get that idea??” </p><p>He could practically hear the eye roll through his phone “I'm not oblivious. Now look, it’s fine if you want to hang out with him, just never skip out on work again, ok?” she scolded </p><p>“ok..” he mumbled. Jesus, he didn’t want to go home to his mom in ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ mode. That’s when he had an idea. “mom, I’m actually staying at Evans tonight” </p><p>Evan whipped his head in Jared's direction at this. </p><p>“oh, ok. Just be safe, alright?” his mom sighed “bye hon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“bye mom” Jared hung up </p><p>“’I’m staying at Evan’s tonight’????” Evan exclaimed </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, I had too! If I didn’t, I’d come home to an hour-long lecture from my mom” </p><p>“Jesus Christ...” Evan muttered putting his head against the wheel “I can see if it’s alright with my mom I guess.” </p><p>Holy shit. He didn’t think he’s actually go to Evan’s house. He was just planning on begging Alana to take him in for the night or something.  </p><p>He was still a little bit shook that his mom had figured out how he felt about Evan. I mean, he wasn't quite surprised. He’s was shit about hiding his feelings, despite how often he tried. He knew it probably wasn’t healthy to bottle up your emotions like that, but It had become such of a habit it seemed like too much of a hassle to stop now. </p><p>He didn’t like thinking about that stuff, so he tried to take his mind off of it. Looking back down at Evan’s hoodie, he smiled. Evan was a few inches taller than him, so the sleeves came past his hands. It probably made him look even shorter than he already was. I mean, he was actually about average height, Evan was just a fucking sky scraper. It was actually kind of adorable that he was so tall considering how much he shrank up in social situations.  </p><p>Before he knew it, they were parked in front of Evan’s house. </p><p>They both got out quietly and walked up to the door. </p><p>“Mom, I’m home” Evan called walking inside.  </p><p>“wait, is your mom even up?” Jared asked following him in. </p><p>“yeah, she gets up super early for her job. She's a nurse” </p><p>A womans head popped out from a parallel room. Jared assumed this was Evan’s mom.  </p><p>“Hi honey, is that Jared?” she asked happily walking towards them. </p><p>Ah, he had been mentioned before. </p><p>“yeah, um.. Is it ok if he stays the night?” </p><p>“oh, of course, welcome Jared! I’ve heard a lot about you” she said winking. She actually winked. The FUCK is that supposed to mean. </p><p>“aahahah ok mom, we’re gonna leave now, bye” Evan said pushing Jared into his bedroom. </p><p>They both sat on Evan’s bed, and Jared leaned back onto it. He immediately regretted the decision when Evan layed down right next to him.  </p><p>Fuck. He has to be doing this on purpose. </p><p>“hey, wanna watch a movie or something?” Jared said sitting back up. </p><p>“oh- sure” Evan said sitting up too. </p><p>God, it’s gonna take a miracle for him to survive the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gOd I love writing flustered Jared so much-<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the closest I will ever write to angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out earlier....<br/>life sucks &gt;:p<br/>also, if u can guess what movie they're watching, u get a cookie<br/>TW: Suicide (I know it's kinda what deh is all about but still)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit. </p><p>Jared fucked up. Jared fucked up badly. </p><p>Ok, he needed to clear his thoughts, rethink what happened. </p><p>Everything was fine. </p><p>They had both sat on Evan’s couch and were trying to find a movie on Netflix or something.  he wasn’t really paying attention.  he was fucking sitting on a couch right next to Evan.  </p><p>They selected something and relaxed a bit more. Some indie movie starring a girl with bright red hair. Evan said it had apparently won an Oscar a few years back, which Jared felt didn’t really mean much. Of all the people to decide what's a good movie every year, why a bunch of old dudes? </p><p>Regardless of the opinion of said old dudes, Jared tried to sit back and enjoy the movie. He just couldn’t quite focus. His attention kept drifting back to Evan... </p><p>Goddamn it. Fuck his feelings. Why did he have to like this random guy he barely knew? Well, he did know him. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. But really, did a few late-night talks in a gas station really warrant him being this enamored? Ugh. His brain sucks ass.  </p><p>He glanced out the window to see the sun slowly starting to rise. He had almost forgot it was morning. He got up and walked over to the window. </p><p>“what’re you doing?” Evan called adjusting his position on the couch. </p><p>“I’m just gonna watch the sunrise. It looks really pretty” </p><p>“I never would have taken you for the type to enjoy something like that”  </p><p>Jared paused. “well.. Um.. You wanna watch it with me?”  </p><p>Evan blushed a little bit, but still got up from the couch “..sure” </p><p>So they stood there. </p><p>Resting their arms on the window sill watching the sunrise. </p><p>Evan was kind of right. Jared wasn’t really the type to stop what he was doing to look at some dumb nature thing. He didn’t know quite what made this particular sunrise so pretty, but it was. </p><p>The bright orange of the sun bleeding into the blues and purples like food coloring. It almost brought a sense of calm onto him. He should do this more often. </p><p>He turned to look at Evan's face.  he was surprised to find him looking a little upset. </p><p>“what’s wrong dude? Is this one not satisfactory enough?” Jared laughed gesturing out the window.  </p><p>“I- well... no. It's nothing.” Evan turned his head away. </p><p>Shit. This seemed more serious than he anticipated.  </p><p>“c’mon man, u can tell me. I won’t judge or anything” </p><p>Evan raised his head a little bit, biting his lip. </p><p>“well... um.. You remember how I told you I broke my arm last summer?” </p><p>Oh fuck. This was really serious.  </p><p>“the thing is.. I didn’t actually fall out of the tree.” </p><p>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck </p><p>“I let go.” </p><p>….. </p><p>What? </p><p>Does that mean... </p><p>“I tried to kill myself Jared.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>A lot of silence. </p><p>How is he supposed to respond? </p><p>How is anyone supposed to respond when someone you knew for a month tells you their ‘funny story’ was actually about their suicide attempt?  </p><p>Evan shrank back a lot when Jared didn’t say anything.  “oh- oh my god.. I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t have just layed that on you... I just thought since we’ve been friends for a while now you should know and-” </p><p>“I- no, no, thank you for telling me” Jared cut him off. “..fuck man.. are you okay?” </p><p>Instead of responding, tears welled up in Evan’s eyes and he fell into Jared. Ok, then, this is happening.  </p><p>“I’m sorry..... I shouldn’t have told you... I put you on the spot and now you probably hate me.. I’m sorry..” Evan sobbed </p><p>“no it’s- wait... hate you? How could I hate you?” </p><p>“well.. I don’t know, I’ve only really told my therapist and my mom, and they have to put up with me.” </p><p>“well look, I don’t hate you ok? Everything's gonna be fine” </p><p>“really?” Evan pulled back a little bit and wiped the tears from his eyes, which didn’t really work because he was still solidly crying. </p><p>“yeah. Do you... want to talk about it?” fuck, he shouldn’t have said that. Of course he doesn’t want to talk about it dumbass.  </p><p>“ok...” Evan sat down on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. Jared did the same. </p><p>“so, I hadn't been doing that good like, in the head at the time. You know how it is, just a few bad thoughts here and there. I never really intended on going through with it though. Well, I was on my way into work, and I saw the tree there. I’d seen it before, but today it felt different. So I basically went on autopilot and climbed it. Then.....” Evan broke down again, and sobbed into his knees.  </p><p>Jared almost instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Fuck, he was not prepared to handle this. </p><p>“it’s ok, don’t worry,” Jared tried to soothe him.  </p><p>“are you sure you don’t hate me?” Evan mumbled. </p><p>“well I’m pretty sure, hold on let me check” Jared pulled back and looked evan up and down “nope. I do not hate you” </p><p>Evan let out a giggle “thank you Jared....” </p><p>Something about that one action. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. </p><p>He began to cry too, and took his glasses off so they wouldn't get foggy. </p><p>“no problem man” he sniffed. </p><p>They both smiled.  </p><p>Then, Jared leaned in and kissed Evan softly on the lips. A tingle went up his spine, and he pulled back almost as quickly as he went in. </p><p>“Jared I-” Evan started </p><p>“oh my god fuck I’m so sorry” Jared cut him off “I shouldn't have done that.. Oh my god I’m such a dumbass..” he stood up and grabbed all his things in one quick motion. </p><p>“I’m gonna leave.. Now.. Fuck I’m so sorry.” Jared stuttered dashing out of the room. </p><p>He bolted out the front door, and didn’t stop until he was sure Evan wouldn't be able to see him anymore.  </p><p>He called Alana and asked her to come pick him up. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>Jared fucked up. Jared fucked up badly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀👀👀👀<br/>I'm so sorry if this is completely wrong about suicidal thoughts and junk... I'm going purely off google and second-hand experience :')<br/>(also I do not like the way this chapter is written, which kinda sucks because it's like the most important one &gt;:/)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alana is here carrying the only brain cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this is so short my focus just kinda died-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back to Jared’s house started out quiet. </p>
<p>Alana had pulled up and let him in without any question. Which was... Odd. Alana always had something to say and always said it. She never really had a filter, which Jared could admire. He could expect nothing but honesty from her mouth, which isn’t something he could really say for himself. </p>
<p>So of course, it didn’t take her long to start talking. </p>
<p>“why were you in that neighborhood?” </p>
<p>“hm?” </p>
<p>“It’s really far out from your house. Why were you there?” </p>
<p>“oh- I um..” </p>
<p>“does it have anything to do with that Evan kid?” </p>
<p>“hassfbaUVGJDH nO-” Jared somehow verbally communicated a keysmash. </p>
<p>Alana snorted. “oh my god, calm down! Jesus... Now I know why you talk about him so much” she smirked.  </p>
<p>“the fucks that supposed to mean...?” </p>
<p>“Jared, you’re the least sneaky person I’ve ever met. Everyone knows you like him. He probably knows too” </p>
<p>“oh he definitely knows.....” Jared grumbled </p>
<p>Alana whipped her head to face him “Jared Kleinman what did you do?” </p>
<p>He turned bright red “ikindamaybekissedhim” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“please repeat that..?” </p>
<p>“i kisSED HIM-” he spat out pulling his knees to his chest “he told me something really serious and I kissed him” </p>
<p>There was a pause. </p>
<p>“Jared... my god... you really aren't subtle” Alana chuckled. </p>
<p>A piercing ring broke out from his pocket. </p>
<p>Jared fumbled to pull out his phone. Evan’s name glared back at him. Evan had given him his number so they could coordinate when to meet up. Jared regretted that now. </p>
<p>Alana glanced over at the phone. “oh Jesus Christ, are you answering that?” </p>
<p>“how am I supposed to?! ‘hey there Evan, what's up? Remember when I kissed you then immediately fled your house? FUN TIMES.’” </p>
<p>“my god you wreck...” Alana muttered snatching the phone out of his hands </p>
<p>“wAit stOP-” </p>
<p>She pressed answer and turned him on speaker. “hello Evan, this is Jared’s friend Alana.” </p>
<p>“o-oh- hi..! Why do you have Jared's phone...?” </p>
<p>“he’s was being a baby and wouldn’t answer, so I had to do it for him. Unfortunately, I’m driving, so I’m gonna hand you over for the time being.” she did just that. </p>
<p>Jared took him off speaker. “hey mAn” his voice cracked </p>
<p>“oh- heeeeyyy” </p>
<p>There was an awkward pause. </p>
<p>“soooo..” Evan said </p>
<p>“look dude... I’m so sorry...” Jared interrupted “I shouldn’t have done that and it was just me being stupid and-” </p>
<p>“no no no-” this time Evan cut in “well.. Look, I want to talk more about this in person, ok?” </p>
<p>“I-ok” </p>
<p>“...I can pick you up at the normal time..?” </p>
<p>“uhh.. Surree" </p>
<p>“um.. See you then I guess?” Evan hung up. </p>
<p>Jared slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and smashed his head against the dashboard. </p>
<p>‘jEsUs- what happened..” Alana exclaimed. </p>
<p>“I'm meeting him tonight and I’m about to get my ass dumped.”  </p>
<p>“come on man, it couldn’t be that ba-” </p>
<p>“the awkwardness was palpable. God, I don’t want to see him right now.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell this was written at like 3 am? I didn't proofread it bcs I'm a lazy bitch so I'm sorry for the mistakes,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the one you have been waiting for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha I really like this one<br/>also second to last chapter leTS GOOOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He did of course end up seeing him. He'd made a promise, and Jared Kleinman doesn’t break a promise. </p><p>So, he sat on the stoop of his house, knees pulled to his chest, waiting. </p><p>It was had started raining only a few minutes before. Only a light drizzle, evolving into a full-on storm. Jared didn’t have enough energy to run around his house frantically searching for an umbrella, so he was planning on just sprinting to Evan’s car when he arrived </p><p>His dumb bright red uniform was going to be soaked, but you have to make sacrifices when you’re lazy. </p><p>2 bright white lights started to round the corner of his street. Fuck. Evan was here.  </p><p>Jared got up and prepared to run the length of his lawn when he saw Evan step out with a wrapped-up umbrella in his hand. Being the dork he was, he fumbled around with it for a solid 30 seconds before it opened. The sudden extending seemed to startle him and he nearly fell back onto his car.  </p><p>“God he’s such an idiot..” Jared giggled as Evan began to stumble toward the house.  </p><p>“uhhm... Do you not have an umbrella..?” Evan said when he approached. </p><p>“I mean, I probably do, but I don’t really want to have to go back inside to find it” </p><p>“ahh... you can take mine” </p><p>“what? No, I couldn’t do that. I’ll just run out to your car” </p><p>“well.. We could share it...?” </p><p>This caught Jared off guard more than he expected. Jesus Christ, they already kissed, and he’s getting worked up about sharing an umbrella? </p><p>“s-sure man. I guess if you want” </p><p>And so, they walked side by side back to Evan’s car. The walk probably took only 20 seconds' total, but it felt like an eternity. Jared simultaneously wanted to keep walking forever, and for it to just stop and never have to think about it again. </p><p>When they started driving, it was quiet. Most eventful things do start out that way, don’t they? </p><p>Jared was the first to speak. “god let's just get this over with... I know you’re not gay, and it was a really stupid thing of me to do. In theory, I would want us to continue to be friends, but I expect you don’t share that hope.” </p><p>“I-well... No...?” </p><p>“no to which statement?” </p><p>Evan sighed “I don’t think I’m gay.” </p><p>“mmhmm” </p><p>“but.... god this sounds so stupid... I liked the kiss? My brain has just been screaming ever since it happened and it’s so confusing” </p><p>Well. That was a surprise.  didn’t think he would have to have a conversation about sexuality.  to be honest, he was sure he was just going to get a simple ‘I’m not gay Jared’ and they wouldn’t ever speak again. Also, apparently, he liked the kiss? Odd... He's always been told he was a pretty shit kisser. </p><p>“well, how do you know you’re not gay? Have you ever dated a girl?” Jared was not prepared to have this conversation in the slightest. </p><p>“yeah, for a little bit last year I dated Zoe Murphy-” </p><p>Jared snorted “Zoe murphy? Alana’s girlfriend? Are you kidding me?” </p><p>“wait she’s dating Alana?!” Evan exclaimed. Clearly, this was new information to him.  </p><p>“dude, have you ever met her? She's bi as hell”  </p><p>“bi huh..” Evan said, clearly thinking.  </p><p>“what, you think your bi?” </p><p>“I mean... yeah actually. It kind of makes sense. You know, now that I think about it, you weren't even the first guy I kissed” </p><p>“excuse me wh a T” </p><p>“yeah!” memories seemed to be coming back to Evan “at my old middle school, we played spin the bottle, and I landed on some kid named.... god what was it... Michael, I think?” </p><p>“Woah all this new information is a lot-” Jared chuckled </p><p>Evan laughed too “yeah, I guess, but the thing is..” he turned bright red “I didn’t really like it as much as kissing you... oh my god that’s so cheesy I’m sorry” </p><p>Jared took a moment for this to sink in. Evan fucking Hansen not only was bisexual, but liked his kiss. Holy shit. </p><p>“well, I could give you another one” he meant to say this jokingly and all dramatic, but it accidentally came out sounding way too sincere.  </p><p>“I- uhhhhhhhhhh” Evan seemed to shrink back into his seat, more out of embarrassment than anything else. </p><p>“oH my god“ Jared laughed “You are such an idiot I swear-” </p><p>His words were cut off with a sudden kiss from Evan. He was just about to sink into it more when remembered they were supposed to be driving a car. </p><p>“evAN YOU FUCKING DUMBASS THE ROAD-” he screamed. </p><p>In a last-ditch attempt not to crash into an oncoming truck, they swerved onto the side of the road and slammed into the metal bars on the side. </p><p>There was a minute of silence as they both sat thoroughly shook, then Evan started laughing </p><p>“oh my god... I’m so dumb... Jesus Christ what was I thinking!?” he giggled placing his head on the wheel </p><p>“I dunno man, crashing a car is a pretty romantic gesture in my book” Jared chimed in, now laughing as well. </p><p>They sat there for a while, laughing at their own idiocy together. </p><p>After some inspection of the car, they found a few dents on the side. Nothing too major, but enough where Evan’s mom would notice. They decided to just rip the Band-Aid off and call her. </p><p>“hey, you know, we could just kill two birds with one stone and say we’re dating no too,” Jared said standing over the ringing phone “um- I mean- unless you don’t want to date then-” </p><p>“oh-! No, I definitely want to date! I guess we can also tell my mom too..”  </p><p>She picked up “hey honey? What's up?” </p><p>“oh- hi mom...! Umm... I kinda crashed the car on the way to Jared’s work and got some dents” </p><p>“oh my god! Are you ok? How the hell did that happen?” </p><p>“we’re fine mom, and.....” </p><p>Oh fuck. Evan was freezing up.  </p><p>Jared took the phone out of his hand, a trick he had learned from Alana. “He kissed me and wasn’t paying attention to the road. Oh yeah, um, he’s bisexual by the way, and we’re dating now” </p><p>Evan swiped the phone back and muted them “whAT THE FUCK JARED-” </p><p>Jared thought this was the funniest thing in the world and was almost doubled over laughing, all while Heidi, who was still on speaker, started asking a shit ton of questions. </p><p>Evan unmuted them. “mom, we can talk more later, can you just come and pick us up or something?” </p><p>“I- hm. Ok, send me your location, I’ll be there soon.” and she hung up. </p><p>“I hate you by the way” Evan deadpanned sitting on the curb to wait.  </p><p>“no, I don’t think you do” </p><p>“Hey, can I kiss you now?” </p><p>“the hell dude, you don’t need to ask?” Jared giggled </p><p>“well, the last two times we didn’t ask you ran away without saying anything, and I crashed a car” </p><p>“True, true” </p><p>“answer the question. May I please put my lips on yours?” </p><p>“I’ll allow it” </p><p>And so he did. Evan would come to consider this their ‘first real kiss’ much to Jared's anger of not including the fuck ups.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>